


TRICK OR TREAT?

by JarnyStucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarnyStucky/pseuds/JarnyStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不打算过万圣节的腚赶走要糖的真男巫未果然后被这样这样和那样的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRICK OR TREAT?

警告:肉不好吃。就是要欺负腚。OOC！OOC！OOC！傻黄甜！傻黄甜！傻黄甜！重要的事情说三遍

1.  
Dean不知道为什么那些个大人也要把自己搞得像一块行走的抹布然后在11月1号的前一天晚上出来晃。甚至要在自己最可爱的pie上都装饰上那些倒人胃口的骷髅，如果那也叫装饰的话。  
Dean咬了一口pie撇撇嘴想着这些东西搞的今天的pie都不如以前美味，然后磨蹭到冰箱前打开冰箱，拿起一瓶蔬菜汁思考了几秒后把蔬菜汁放回原处，拎起一旁的啤酒，给自己灌了一大口，心满意足的合了合眼，然后晃到那个舒服的不像样的沙发前，准备在沙发上休息一会，然后在起来看那些该死的文案。

2.  
Dean迷迷糊糊间听到了敲门声，晃晃悠悠的走到门口。  
打开门。  
“Trick or treat?!”  
伴随着小孩特有的尖细嗓音，Dean彻底的醒了过来。  
低头看了一眼一群行走的小抹布。  
God。

3.  
Dean看一了眼乱七八糟的屋子和桌子上只剩一小块的pie，生无可恋的一头栽进沙发准备让自己睡死在沙发上。  
“叩叩叩——”  
冷漠。  
“呯呯呯！”  
翻身。  
“咣咣咣！！！”  
Dean从沙发上蹦起来冲到一把拉开门，准备低头指着一群小抹布——  
等等?!这是大脚怪?

4.  
Dean顺着“人”的腿慢慢向上看，直到45°仰头。  
这么大的抹布还是头一次见。  
What's that?   
巫师帽?  
真没创意。  
Dean默默吐槽这个大儿童。  
“Trick or treat?”  
Dean一脸无奈的翻了个白眼，大抹布应该比小抹布好说话吧。  
“Dude，我根本不想过什么万圣节而且你不觉得你——”  
这块大抹布在Dean说话的同时挤进了Dean的屋子，一脸好奇的四处看着。  
“Alright. No candy, no chocolate, just do whatever you want."  
Dean想着，自己的屋子再怎么样也不会再乱了，于是又埋进沙发准备吃完自己最后一块pie。

5.  
“Hi. I'm Sam. As you see, a wizard.”  
Dean瞥了一眼这个bitch face的大抹布，然后转头继续看电视。  
没有得到回应的Sam挑了挑眉紧挨着Dean坐在沙发上。  
Dean一脸纠结的远离Sam挪了一点。  
为什么他又靠过来?他是基佬?!  
这么想着Dean准备起身走到另一个沙发。  
What?  
What happened?  
Dean发现。  
自己。  
动不了了。

6.  
Dean斜着眼睛看着这个一脸灿烂的大抹布。  
“What the hell are you doing?!”

7.  
Sam扛着动不了的Dean走到卧室，把人扔到床上，打个响指。  
Dean马上从床上弹起来向外跑。  
“No. No. No.”  
Sam勾勾手指，Dean又不得不乖乖的回到Sam身边，身体僵硬的被身后的大个子抱着。  
“Dude. You're so hot.”  
Sam用自己的鼻尖在Dean的脖颈处磨蹭着，用力嗅着Dean身上简单的沐浴露的香味似乎还夹杂着一缕若有若无的pie的味道，大手顺着自己怀里人的衣服下摆伸进去，指尖在人的腰际摩挲，捏了捏人长时间坐办公室来的软肉。  
Dean有些隐忍的咒骂着，  
“You son of a bi——”  
“No, Dean”  
Sam的舌尖在人耳垂上打转，Dean只能浑身僵硬着被身后的男人上下其手却发不出一点声音。  
身后的大抹布一手顺着腰线向上动作着，另一只手隔着人的家居服揉着Dean的小腹。  
Sam轻轻咬着Dean的耳垂拉扯，大的有些过分的手罩在Dean略微有些肉肉的胸膛上拿掌心小幅度的磨蹭Dean的乳尖，Sam没有忽略当自己的掌心蹭上Dean乳尖时怀里人的颤抖。  
Sam抽身就着人僵硬的身体将Dean推倒在床上。  
脑袋里已经成浆糊的Dean还在想着直挺挺的倒下去也是很疼的。  
Sam附身撑在Dean的上面，一手推高Dean的家居服，薄唇顺着人的胸线慢慢向下移动，舌尖有意无意的划过Dean的皮肤，略长的发尾在人身上扫过，不知是冷风还是其他原因，Dean身上起了细细的一层鸡皮疙瘩。

8.  
Sam轻咬着Dean腰侧的软肉，留下一个浅浅的齿痕，舌尖在齿痕处略微逗留，慢慢的滑向肚脐，在肚脐周围打着转。  
大手冷不防隔着家居服罩在Dean的胯部，手掌根部慢慢发力，揉捏着Dean的阴茎，他能感觉到自己身下的人越来越大幅度的颤抖，似乎都能听到人脑子里的咒骂。  
连着内裤一把扯下Dean的裤子，不出所料地看到被自己撩拨到已经渗出前液的跟他的主人一样在颤抖的阴茎。

9.  
Dean看着Sam手里不知道什么时候拿来的pie，有些生无可恋的闭上眼睛。  
强奸就像生活，既然不能反抗那就享受吧。  
Sam的指尖勾起pie的内馅儿，送到Dean嘴边，示意Dean舔干净。  
啊，那是pie。  
Dean这么想着，舌尖带走了Sam手指上的甜味，他咂咂嘴，张嘴直接含住了Sam的手指，舌尖在Sam的指尖流连，像婴儿渴望母乳那样吮吸着，故意用牙齿的尖角轻咬着Sam，棕绿的眼睛挑衅般的看着在自己身上的人。  
Fuck。  
他太辣了。  
这是Sam在失去理智前脑子里面的最后一句话。

10.  
猛的抽出自己的手指，Sam看着亮晶晶的指尖，那一瞬间仿佛放慢了无数倍，Sam发誓自己看到了Dean的舌尖是怎么绕着自己的手指打圈，Sam发誓自己看到了Dean的舌尖跟自己的指尖牵出的银丝，Sam发誓自己看到Dean伸出他那该死的舌尖把那一点亮晶晶的东西勾到自己的嘴巴里然后消失不见。  
虽然时间只有那该死的0.1秒。  
美国的法律为什么没有禁止这个人把舌头伸到嘴唇外面?

11.  
Sam直接啃上了Dean的嘴唇，力道大到那个暂时不能说话的人似乎听到了自己的床板咔嚓的声音。  
“You son of a bitch.”  
终于有了话语权的Dean伸手按在自己身上人的后颈上，自己也像小兽一样啃咬着对方的嘴唇。  
身上的大抹布握住Dean的脚踝圈在自己腰上，把依旧亮晶晶的手指伸到人的穴口打转，指尖划过人的每一个皱褶，直接就捅了进去。  
“Fuck”  
Sam有些佩服Dean能在唇舌被占领的时候还能字正腔圆的用标准美语说出这句国骂。

12.  
Sam隔着有些粗糙的牛仔裤磨蹭着Dean的阴茎，说不清牛仔裤上的一小块濡湿是谁的体液。  
“Relax. Dean”  
Sam的手指在Dean的肠肉上轻轻按压着，小幅度的抽动，在Dean的精力被前方的磨蹭和唇舌间的纠缠吸引的时候Sam挤进去了第二根手指。  
Dean在来自体内的刺激下无意识的咬住了Sam的舌尖。  
“Owwwwww——”  
Sam含混不清的呻吟着，手指却更加向里面探着，略长的手指轻而易举的达到了Dean深处那个敏感的一点，感觉到那一瞬间Dean的颤抖，Sam便一直刺激着那一小点，直到Dean在没有碰触到情况下射了出来。

13.  
Sam趁Dean射精后失神的瞬间直接捅了进去。  
我的pie呢？  
真他妈的长。  
卧槽为什么这么粗。  
我还活着吗？  
他什么时候脱的裤子？  
幸亏明天不上班。  
Dean的腿紧紧的夹住人的腰身，像溺水的人一样双臂攀着人的肩，给人的背后留下几道红红的抓痕。  
爽。  
太爽了。  
他好辣。  
好紧。  
我知道他是第一次。  
“Relax.”  
Sam沾一点Dean的精液点在他的乳尖，手指慢慢的晕开，Sam拿他的指甲盖儿轻捻着那一小点粉红色，感觉到指间的那个肉粒慢慢变硬就像个缩小版的阴茎。  
Sam俯下身子亲昵的拿鼻尖蹭了蹭那个肉粒，这样的动作使得Sam更加深入Dean的体内，蹭到了深处的某一点。  
“Uha——”  
WTF?!  
这是我的声音?!  
我现在简直就像个婊子!!  
在Dean轻哼出一声呻吟后，马上咬住了自己的下唇。越来越重的呼吸声出卖了他。  
Sam抬头看了Dean一眼，笑得一脸灿烂。  
身下却用力的顶着，前端一次一次的擦过那一点。终于Dean还是无所顾忌的呻吟了起来。

14.  
快感沿着脊柱直冲向大脑，Dean无意识的准备伸手抚慰自己的阴茎，Sam按住Dean的双手拉到头顶。  
Damn it!  
你敢不敢让我动一下?!  
不知道哪来的领带就缠住了Dean的阴茎，跟他的主人一样，流出了亮晶晶的泪水。Sam温柔的凑上前去吻掉Dean的泪水，下身却还是像一个疯狂的打桩机一样一下一下顶着Dean，Dean的双手死死的推着床头，避免自己被操进床里或者墙里。

15.  
Sam把Dean的双腿分开压在人的两边，用力的顶着，一次一次的蹭过那个点，同时直接抽掉那根平常十分神气的在Dean脖子上的领带，草草的撸了两把Dean的小兄弟，Sam满满的射在了Dean的体内，而Dean射了Sam一小腹。  
Sam想着两人的精液都在对方身上（身体里），心里有一种变态的满足感。  
顺手把那白白的液体抹了Dean一脸。  
想操坏他。

16.  
然后他们又来了一发。

17.  
Dean睁眼看到家里扫帚在自己扫地。  
眨了眨眼。  
闭上眼睛。  
突然睁开从床上起来。  
看到转头。  
旁边笑得一脸灿烂的大抹布。  
然后生无可恋的直挺挺的躺了下去。

18.  
“You tricked me?"  
"No, you treated me."


End file.
